Dies Irae
by la-femme-cavalier
Summary: It has been two weeks since the incident underneath the opera house, two weeks since he let her go. Christine has gone back down the cellars of the opera house. One shot.


Hi everyone! This is the first fanfic for POTO that I have written, the first one that is also published here. I've had this idea in my head for months now and being the lazy-ass that I am I've just finally written it down.

I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes that you will find, English is not my first language but I use it everyday and write better in it than in my own language. I also apologise for the formatting, I haven't figured out how this works.

 **Warning** : Tears… lots of it!

 *****I do not own anything*****

 **Dies Irae**

It has been two weeks since the incident underneath the opera house, two weeks since Philippe's untimely death, two weeks since he let her go. Yet, she could still feel the resentment radiating from Raoul's sisters. It was because of her that Philippe died, he had followed Raoul in the cellars and drowned in the black waters of the lake. It was also because of her that Raoul almost... _almost_ died as well.

The gendarmes found Philippe's body on the shores of the lake, but they never found _him_. He was alive! She _needs_ to see him, she has to go back. Surely, he wouldn't leave his home, he has lived there for a long time, it would be her home soon _too_ , after she confesses her love for him. He _has_ to be there.

Christine Daaé has journeyed once more down the cellars of the opera; she had slipped from her bedroom at the de Chagny estate. She didn't belong there she thought, Raoul was the comte now, and in only a matter of four weeks she would be the comtesse. But she didn't want it, it was a mistake, everything was just wrong.

She thought of _him_ , he was distraught when he let her go. She remembered, that simple kiss, a gift he has never gotten, not even from his own mother. The kiss that had prompted him to let her and Raoul go. He has ordered them to forget him, to forget all that has happened, to swear never to tell of what they know, and to never return. But she was there; back down in what he has described as the dungeon of his _black despair._

The boat was still there when she arrived at the lake. There is hope! Surely he has not left, but he spoke of other passageways down his _home_. Christine shakes her head, no, he couldn't have left…this is his home, she thought. As she paddled through the blackness of the lake, she saw a few candelabra lit, he's still here, she thought and the lights grew brighter as she came closer.

 _Christine, I love you_. Those were the last words he spoke to her, when she gave back his ring. He looked at peace as he nodded to her, giving her his permission to go with Raoul. He even _smiled_ at her.

As Christine climb off the boat she noticed that everything was destroyed. The piano was smashed into pieces, sheet music everywhere, the drapes were torn, shards of glass scattered about, the mannequin was disembodied; the white mask _he_ wore was broken into four pieces, and the black wig tossed beside one of the mask pieces.

"Erik!" She called. "I'm here! I'm back! Where are you?" But there was nothing.

She continued to call him, she noticed muffled noises across where she was. It was coming inside Erik's bedroom. He's here! She thought.

"Mademoiselle Daaé?" A young man emerged from the room.

"Yes?" She answered. It was Darius she recalled, Nadir's servant. She had made his acquaintance before.

"You need to leave, mademoiselle. This isn't a good place to be in. We don't want trouble with the comte. I…I will escort you back up." He told her.

"No, I'm here to see Erik. Where is he?" she insisted.

"He…he's not here, mademoiselle. I'm sorry" He told her, hesitant, sad, and scared.

The door to the bedroom opened once again, Christine caught a smell she couldn't point out. Before she could get a glimpse of what's inside it was shut off once again.

"Monsieur Khan!" She called out.

"Christine! It's a surprise to see you here!" Nadir greeted her. "I'm afraid this isn't a good time to visit, as you can see everything has been destroyed. We're just here to pick up a few things and we'll be on our way. Why don't you let Darius escort you back to the estate, while I finish up?" He told her.

"I'm here to see Erik, I've come back…I… I made a mistake! I want to be with him! Please bring me to him." She told him, desperate.

"I'm afraid that wouldn't be possible… Erik isn't here; we're just here to pick up a few things; that's all."

"No…you're hiding something aren't you?" Christine suspiciously asked.

"We're not hiding anything; please, just let Darius escort you back. It isn't appropriate for…"

Before Nadir could finish his sentence Christine bolted towards the room. Both Nadir and Darius stood frozen in shock, but followed suit, and it was too late. As she opened the door an putrid smell greeted her, then she wailed and fell to the ground, tears falling from her eyes. There in the middle of the room was a deep hole, and a coffin, just waiting to be placed inside.

No, this can't be! She thought. "No!" she managed to choke out, this can't be Erik! Her maestro, her angel! The man she truly loved!

"I'm sorry Christine, he didn't want you to know." Nadir managed to explain, tears were yet again threatening to fall off his eyes. "Please Christine, you don't need to see him like this. He wouldn't want you to."

"Let me see him" she softly begged, as she fell to the ground.

"Christine, it's best that Darius escort you back, there is no need for you to see this."

"No..let me see him!" she begged, desperately.

"Mademoiselle Daaé, I'll escort you back." Darius interrupted, fighting back his own tears as well.

She made her way towards the coffin, its lid shut tight, but the smell of death still lingers. She tried yanking the lid open, but it was no use. It was nailed down tight.

"Open it! Let me see him! Please! Just let me see him!" She begged as she broke down in tears. Her heart ached as she threw herself on the coffin. Nadir watched her as she helplessly sobbed for her fallen maestro.

"Christine" he placed a hand on her arms, attempting to help her up. "I'll have Darius open the coffin" he told her as he handed her a handkerchief to muffle the smell. Christine accepted the handkerchief and muttered her thanks. She stood up and made way for Darius, held the handkerchief tightly to her nose and prepared herself for the sight as Darius pried open the lid.

An overwhelming stench greeted her as the lid opened and placed beside the coffin. Christine stepped away, but the smell of death still crept into her, handkerchief pressed tightly on her nose, she mustered her courage and peered freely falling from her eyes.

She knelt by the side of the coffin, trying really hard not to pour out her insides. Her angel, lay lifeless inside, mostly unrecognisable his good side now starting to look like his right. Maggots feasted on his body, and the stretched skin on his right was now mostly missing, exposing his cheek bones. Most of his skull was now exposed. He's _gone_ , he's truly gone. This isn't one of his tricks, no, this is _real_.

Christine started praying by the coffin, she prayed that whatever her angel, _her_ Erik has done, whatever sins he committed that all will be forgiven. She prayed that he may find peace in death, that he will forgive her for betraying him, for realising too late that it is he she loves.

"We found him lying on the ground near the shores, he must have been dead for at least 10 days. This is the least we could do for him, he's already at the advanced stages of decomposition, we could no longer dress him properly nor put his wig as mask on. I'm sorry Christine, you didn't have to see this, he doesn't want you to." Nadir explained.

She took the handkerchief off and kissed it, wiped it against his almost non-existent lips, and placed it atop his left chest. She stood quietly and lifted the lid, Nadir and Darius quickly helped her putting the lid back on. She watched quietly as Darius nailed the lid back in place. Moments later Nadir and Darius tied ropes at both ends of the coffin so they may lower it down the grave. She watched quietly as they lowered him down, she said her prayers again, and then again while they were placing the soil in the grave.

As they were done, they made their way to what used to be a kitchen, Darius had set up the fallen tables and chairs so they may rest, before they make the journey outside.

"H… how?" Christine managed to choke out. "Di… did the mob catch him? But that was two weeks ago? They said they never found him so they called off the search." Christine asked, voice still cracking.

"He came to me at the aftermath of the events, he told me what happened. He said you kissed him, and it was the happiest day of his life. He thanks you for it Christine. He said he was leaving Paris, that he would travel to his childhood home. I did not expect this to happen Christine, he looked at peace when we spoke. He told me to come back here today and collect a few things, but this is what we came to. I shouldn't have let him go alone, he acted strange but I never noticed, not until not. We found a few empty vials of morphine and poison among the ruins. He left a letter stating that he be buried here, and to never to tell you that he has taken his life. I should have seen this coming, he looked so contented. I'm so sorry Christine. He has left you a letter, you may read it whenever you are ready."

Christine accepted the letter and tucked it in her purse. "I..I don't know where to go, I left the estate without a word, they must be looking for me now. "

"You must go back Christine. Raoul loves you, he will take good care of you, tell them… tell them that you, you went out to visit a friend." Nadir told her. "Go and be happy Christine, _he_ wants you to be".

It took months before Christine finally had the courage to open the letter. She had married Raoul, dear sweet Raoul the boy who ran to the sea to fetch her scarf. He is a wonderful husband, so attentive of her needs. He always assures her that she is now safe and nothing will ever harm her.

She still thinks of _him,_ of the what ifs, if she chose him in the first place, what kind of life would she have led? She would still be singing that is for certain. She would still imagine him playing on his piano as she watched, writing his beautiful music, and them singing their strange but beautiful duet, imagines seeing him again one day, she would run up to him and shower him with all the kisses she could have given him. She thinks she feels his presence when she sings. But until then, she could only imagine.

 _My dearest Christine,_

 _When you have received this letter, I would have left Paris now, or perhaps France. I am now at peace, I thank you for the wonderful gift you have given me, it was the happiest day of my life. Please don't worry about me, I am happy._

 _I am also sorry, for the death of Philippe. I hope that you find it in your heart to forgive me._

 _I would also like to congratulate you and your marriage to the Comte Raoul de Chagny. He is a good man, he will take care of all your needs, he will make you happy. I have enclosed my gift to you, it is an aria I've written for your wedding._

 _I will always love you my dearest. Please be happy._

 _Always,_

 _Your Erik._

Christine unfolded the music sheet that Erik as enclosed, tears fell once more as she read the title _Love Never Dies._

 ** _Fin_**

I'm sorry for the tears and heartbreak. This idea/story just demanded to be written, it could have just stayed in my mind forever.

I also apologise for any inaccuracies, I think this is a mix of Leroux, Kay and ALW. Though I haven't read Kay yet (shame!), I've read Leroux and watched the ALW DVD a lot of times. I've also never been to a broadway show because I'm poor and I live in the third world. Please feel free to review.

Thank you for reading! I greatly apprciate it.

xx


End file.
